To Catch a Kitsune REDUX!
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: This is a remake of the first story I ever did. When I first wrote it, it was for the smex, but now, I'm adding more depth and character to it...as well as more smex. SasuNaru love! Sasuke is a hunter who will stop at nothing to make the kill...that is until a cute blond fox appears after one of his hunting trips. This cute blond is going to drive Sasuke crazy...but in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

Little Naruto sat in his dark fox hole, watching out as the sun began to rise through the trees and over the bank. It blessed the land with its bright, pastel bleeding colors. The way they appeared to swirl together had Naruto enraptured each time. Every morning he came to the edge of his hole and would peak out and watch the sun rise, he would do the same, no matter where he was, for the sunset. Naruto loved colors and how beautiful they were, even during bad weather, he would watch. He pawed at his eyes to rub the sleep out of them; he didn't want to miss a moment of the sunrise.

He watched as the sun as it became completely visible above the trees, the bright colors turning more solemn. Naruto yawned cutely and sniffed the air for any signs of danger as he walked to the entrance of his hole. He stood still as he heard birds overhead beginning their search for food as well. Then, satisfied he would be safe; he darted out of his hole on his two back feet and ran to hide in the opposite brush. Every morning it was the same ritual, wake up, watch the sun, sniff, dart, eat, and sleep. He did this every day, every day since his father and mother died.

He tried not to rustle the brush as he looked and sniffed around for something to kill. He hadn't eaten since the day before and was more hungry than usual. He began to take a step forward when he heard twigs snap and the heavy, unnatural footsteps begin to come close to where he hid. Naruto didn't move as he listen, ears as high as they would go, fur ridged down his back. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for the maker of the noise. He looked left and right, then as he turned back left…he saw it, something black and round sticking out from behind a tree. It didn't move as it sat on the ground. Naruto had never seen such a thing and was extremely curious to touch it, but dared not to, fear gripping him. He looked up slowly and saw another black thing sticking out higher above him. He sniffed but couldn't smell anything but leaves. Then, it moved down. Naruto crouched low to the ground as the thing came around the tree beside the brush.

A man! It was a man! Naruto eyes widened, he had only ever seen one man before…when his parents died. The man shot them, then took their bodies away, and Naruto had never seen them again.

This man peaked around the corner and Naruto saw a single black-as-night eye. He had only seen that color in the sky after the hard rains that came in the summer. The ones that filled his fox hole and made sleep impossible. It pierced through the trees, slowly combing the area it watched. Naruto saw hair fall over the ma's' face, it too was a black as his eye, maybe just a little darker. This scared Naruto, black was not a good color, ever. Black was the color blood turned when it got old and started smelling bad. Then, a hand slipped out from behind the tree. In the white hand held a long…stick. That was the only word Naruto could use to describe it. It was shiny and smooth, not like any stick he had ever seen in the forest. Naruto was beginning to grow uncomfortable as the man moved the stick-thing to his eye and pointed it at something. What was the stick going to do? He wondered.

The man took a deep breath and his finger moved over something. A loud blast rocked Naruto from his position and he feel over, rustling the brush. Naruto thought he had gone deaf from the blast and squealed as the man looked down and saw him through the brush. Their eyes locked for a moment, both wide and shocked. Then, he cried out and began to run, the man took only a moment of hesitation and gave chase, his long stride easily catching up with Naruto.

"Wait!" the man cried, Naruto cried out again as the man tackled him to the ground. Both rolled in the leaves as Naruto squirmed to get away and the man determined to hold him still. Naruto resorted to biting and clawing at the man to get him off. He clawed at the hands wrestling with him and at the body over-top of him. He tried to reach for the mans' face, but he kept it out of reach, he was a good…whatever, Naruto thought.

"HOLD STILL!" the man called and Naruto stopped moving as his hands were firmly pinned and the man sat on top of him. This man spoke his language, how, how could that be? Naruto became very afraid, this man… he didn't finish his thought as the man hovered over top of him. The man pressed Naruto arms into the dirt too hard and they began to hurt. Narutos' tail thrashed under him and his feet continued to squirm, even though he knew he couldn't break free of the man's strong hold.

The man and Naruto both were breathing heavy when they finally stopped. The man's chest rose and fell with each breath as he continued to tower over Naruto. Both watched each other, one waiting for the other to make a move, a noise even, and Naruto's fear finally bubbled over:

"Let me go, please, I'm…I'm sorry!" Naruto begged.

"W-what?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry…don't kill me, please don't kill me…" Naruto said closing his eyes, then, began to cry. Large tears rolled down his face as he feared he would meet the same fate as his parents.

"Fox, don't cry. Why do you cry?" he man asked harshly.

"I don't want to die…" Naruto cried.

"I'm not…" the man stuttered out, then composed himself, "I'm not going to kill you." He said firmly. Naruto opened his blue eyes and looked up at the man's dark ones.

"You…you're not?" he said with a sniff.

"No, stupid," said the man letting go of Naruto's hands and sitting back on his haunches. Naruto slid up into a sitting position and wiped his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"I…I…don't know…I've never seen one of you before…" the man said watching Naruto.

"That's cause we don't WANT you to see us." Naruto said looking at the ground. The man said nothing at that and Naruto didn't want to look at him. They sat in complete silence as this fact sunk in, not even the birds made a sound. Naruto thought he wouldn't be able to bear the silence any longer, when the man beat him to it.

"Well then…" he said finally and standing. He brushed himself off and looked around. He saw what he was looking for and picked it up, the stick, "See you." He said gruffly, almost hatefully, and walked off, leaving a shocked Naruto alone in the bright forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, SECOND CHAPTER WOOOOO! Anyway, I just wanted to clarify something, this story is only going to have characters from Naruto Part 1, no Shippuden. Unfortunately, I have not actually read or watched Shippuden, so yeah…So…if you're wondering why some already deceased characters are in here, that's why! Also, the characters like Naruto are wearing some type of clothing, they are part human after all. Can't have those dangly parts hanging out all willy nilly! XD

* * *

Naruto sat dumbstruck in the light forest. 'The hunter…the man…had left him alive?' Naruto's mind raced as this sentenced seemed to get louder and louder. It began to ring in his ears until he could bear it no more and cried out in delight. He laughed stupidly and began to roll in the leaves. He was ALIVE! ALIVE! He was completely and utterly exuberant at that one thought. Alive… Naruto stopped rolling in the leaves and sat back up. Just because the man had let him live…didn't mean there weren't others. Naruto perked his ears and, after hearing nothing, ran back toward his hole. He dove into it as he had done so many times before and lay there, his chest rising a falling in rapid succession. 'That man…why had he let him live? And…why was he so unhappy when he walked off?' Naruto wondered.

He shrugged it off and rolled over, he was very tired and a nap would do wonders for him. So, Naruto fell into a light sleep as the sun rose higher into the sky.

* * *

The man, the hunter, named Sasuke stalked off to his cabin on the edge of the woods. What had come over him? He wondered. He had never acted that way before! He even forgot his kill, DAMNIT! He opened the door to his small home, set his gun in the rack, and kicked off his boots. He ran his hand through his hair, still completely frustrated with himself at what he had done. Chasing after a creature of that caliber and NOT killing it? Unheard of, especially for Sasuke. But…something had come over him when he had the fox turned over.

Sasuke sat down as his wood table and placed his head on his hands. The eyes that fox had, and…the fact that it hadn't been a real fox, but…a hybrid…a startled Sasuke so bad he… He stood and began to pace. What if that fox had ripped his throat out? What if it had gone for his eyes? Sasuke's mind began to formulate idea after idea of what the fox could have done to him…but, it wasn't until he stopped pacing…that he realized…it wouldn't have. The eyes it had, those sensitive, blue eyes had never looked upon a true kill. That much Sasuke knew, they were the complete opposite of his. He had the eyes of a hardened predator, someone who could kill and feel nothing afterwards.

Sasuke sat back down at the table and rubbed an eye. That fox… he couldn't get the fox out of his mind. He wanted to know what it was that the fox had done to him to cause him to return home. Sasuke had heard of animals that could place spells, but that was just rumor…wasn't it? Sasuke cried out in frustration and went to rest his head on the table, but let it drop too quickly and slammed into it, instead of softly setting it down. He reeled back in pain and rubbed the spot on his head. As jumped up in anger and turned the table over. What was happening to him? This wasn't like him, he was always so calm and collected. This encounter with that fox had completely distorted him. Sasuke took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. He closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths, he even counted to ten.

'All right…that's better…' he thought finally calming down. Now… Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at his still open door. The thing to do now was…go collect his kill, and hopefully, not run back into that fox. Sasuke stood once more and walked to the rack were his gun rested. He slipped into his boots once more, reloaded his gun, and went back out into the hot forest. This time would be different, he wouldn't lose himself again.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked out at the bright day. The lovely yellow sun was still high in the light blue sky. Naruto cocked his head, that was odd, he usually slept longer than that. He shrugged and heard his stomach growl. He smiled at that and peaked out of his hole, listening and smelling for any sounds, and predators. Unlike Sasuke, who couldn't get his mind off the fox, Naruto had no trouble forgetting the man.

Satisfied there was nothing around, he crawled out of his hole, then, began to run in the opposite direction he had gone this morning. On the run, he thought back to what the man had said…about having never seen one of his kind before. What Naruto had said was true, his kind didn't want to be seen by man. It had happened once, but the girl had been taken away the moment they spotted her. His kind didn't come around very often. His mother had called it a 'mutation', some form of blood mixing where the animal is born with human attributes, and could pass for one…if given the right amount of cover. Naruto rubbed his ear and sighed, he didn't ever want to be seen by any man ever again. That was truly terrifying. He finished his run and stopped at the small pool near the snake holes. There was an unspoken rule about stopping at other watering holes…but Naruto was really thirsty.

He looked around and sniffed a few times for any snakes, but, smelling none, bent down and took a couple of drinks from the crystal blue pool. Naruto began to think about the snakes, and thought there was one like him…maybe two, he couldn't remember. It had been so long since him mother had told him of how many there were in this forest. Naruto took another drink, not hearing the soft footsteps coming up behind him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead when something grabbed him from behind. He squealed in fright as he was turned around and there stood THREE from the snake clans. Three, just like him. Naruto whined as the tallest snake had him by the hair on his head.

"Well, well, boyssss. Look what we have here." Said the one who had a hold on Naruto. He had long dark hair and his skin was as pale as the sun on the hottest day of the year.

"Yessss…" said the one to his right. He had short white hair and red markings on his face.

"I get sssome thisss time, right?" asked the last. The last one had his silver hair tied back and he wore some strange thing on his face, some form of reflective liquid that held its form.

"Sssshut it…" said the tallest one, "What are you doing here, fox boy?" he asked leaning in close to Naruto.

"I…I…I was thirsty…" Naruto whispered fingers interlocked and twisting in fear.

"You know itssss againsssst our lawssss…" he said, his breath reeked of mice carcass.

"I know…but…"

"No butssss," He said dropping Naruto, "You know the punisssshment." He said and licked his lips with his long, disgusting tongue.

"I'm…I'm sorry, please!" Naruto cried as the pounced on him and began to assault him.

* * *

Sasuke was walking back to his cabin when he heard a high pitched scream come from his right. Someone was in trouble, Sasuke immediately thought of the fox, but dismissed it and ran for the voice. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, he was never this heroic. He ran to the screaming as it got louder and more frantic, the high pitched sound filling the forest. He extended his stride, and finally, reached where the screams were coming from and came to a dead halt.

There, surrounded by three creatures, was the blue eyed fox. He was being touched and molested in such intimate ways…hands, hands, and tongues, everywhere. They tore at him and licked him, the grabbed and bit into him, drawing bloody masses of fur away. The fox cried in pain and fear as they touched him and stroked him.

The tallest was behind him and seemed to be ready to stick something in him, his hand around the waist of the fox. Sasuke didn't think as he raised his gun and fired a shot at the monster. It tore the creatures, what seemed to be a snake, apart. All four stopped moving as they looked at him, the tallest's shoulder bleeding furiously.

"Release him." Sasuke said, his voice deadly. All three immediately dropped the fox and began to back away from him, the tallest not even taking notice of his bleeding shoulder. Sasuke walked forward to the fox, his gun still pointed at the snake hybrids. That was what they were, he realized, just like the fox. Sasuke bent down and grabbed the fox hybrid around the waist, throwing him over his shoulder, "If I ever see you again…" he didn't even have to finish as the three snake hybrids took off into the woods. Sasuke lowered his gun slightly and backed away from the small pool of water, then, began to head back to his home. He was absolutely livid at what he had just seen. His mind raced in white fury as his picked up his stride, not noticing the sniffling coming from behind him.

* * *

R&R Please! Hopefully some sexy time next chapter!

BD


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Sorry it took so long, the final stretch of nursing school is here and a test every class day is no good. Sexy time (little) And some build up, enjoy!

DB

* * *

Sasuke ignored the whimpers behind him as he picked up his dropped kill with his free hand after placing his gun under his arm. He carried both the fox and the kill from earlier through the hot forest and back to his home. It was very quiet for noontime, and Sasuke wondered if he was being watched. He felt eyes piercing through the leaves and the brush at him, or maybe, at the fox he carried. It wasn't until he was feet from his door that he actually remembered _what_ was over his shoulder. He stopped and stood still for a moment as he took in what he had done.

"Why…why have you stopped?" the fox whispered from behind him. Sasuke turned his head slightly and saw a bushy, orange tail in his face. He quickly faced the front again and sighed.

"I…I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"Are…are you going to kill me this time?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm not going to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Then…would you put me down?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke said nothing as he set his kill down, then placed the arm around the fox and lowered him to the ground. The fox's legs refused to support him and he crumpled.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, bending down, using the gun as a support to hold him. The fox drew up his legs and looked away. The presence of the gun so close to him, made him afraid, even after saying he wouldn't harm him.

"Yes…" he whispered. Sasuke sat hunched, just staring at the fox, "What…what are you staring at?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"I just realized, I don't know your name." Sasuke said.

"It's…Naruto…" he said, looking at Sasuke, finally.

"I'm Sasuke." He said shortly. Naruto only nodded, and they sat in silence, both unsure of what to do now. Finally, "Have you eaten?" It was the only thing Sasuke could think of, and as the sentence left his lips he realized how stupid it sounded. Naruto's ear perked and he looked up with earnest.

"No." he quipped, eyes wide.

"Would you like to?" Sasuke asked, smiling inwardly at how cute the fox was.

"Oh, can I?" the fox asked jumping up and practically thrusting forward into Sasuke's face. Sasuke almost busted out laughing it was so funny.

The fox just stared at him, the thought of food was all he could think about. In the forest, it was hunt or be hunted, if you didn't get your own food, no one else would. This hunter, this 'Sasuke', had offered him food after saving him, what more could he ask for? Plus, the hunter had said he wouldn't kill him, Naruto was very happy to hear that, he wasn't ready for death, not yet.

Sasuke stood and offered a hand out to the fox. "Can you stand?" he asked. The fox looked down then up, it wouldn't hurt to take an offered hand. He reached out slowly, and placed his hand in the hunters. Sasuke pulled him up easily, almost pulling him back into his arms. Naruto steadied himself then stood still. "That's my home, there." Sasuke nodded to the small cabin a few feet away. He picked up his kill and carried his gun in the other hand. He began to walk towards his home, then turned when the fox did not follow. "Are you coming?" Sasuke asked with some impatience.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded and walked behind the hunter slowly. Sasuke reached his door and opened it to reveal the overturned table and disheveled place.

"Oh yeah…" he said to himself as the fox came up behind him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I…lost my temper…" Sasuke said walking in. He kicked his boots off and picked up his table, placing the carcass on it. Naruto stood in the door, he didn't know if he should come in or not.

"Um, maybe, I should go." Naruto said and began to leave. He quickly turned to go out the door when he felt the hunter grab hold of his arm.

"No!" Sasuke called, pulling Naruto back in. Naruto's survival instincts began to kick in and he began to struggle.

"Let go!" he cried, trying to pull his arm free.

"Wait!" Sasuke called and pulled Naruto into his arms to hold him still.

"No!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, and Naruto immediately stilled.

The way the hunter said his name…it…stirred something inside him. He looked up at the hunter, who was looking down at him.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I said, Naruto. I…I don't want you to leave…just yet." Sasuke said, loosening his hold slightly.

"I…I like the way…you say my name." Naruto said quietly and turned red. Sasuke was stunned, he didn't say it in any particular way, just Naruto. What did the fox mean he wondered.

"Um…" Sasuke didn't know how to respond exactly. There was another silence as they looked at each other, the something stirring in Naruto stilling. "What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I said…I like the way, you say my name…Sasuke." Naruto said, ending with the hunters name.

Sasuke knew what Naruto meant now. The way he said his name thrilled him to no end, but he wouldn't show it, Sasuke always kept cool. But, the way his name came out of the fox's sweet lips sent a fever through his chest. Sasuke released Naruto at that moment and turned away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Again, there it was again, more heat spread through his chest, "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he liked saying the hunter's name, it felt good, really good.

"Stop!" Sasuke cried and turned around grabbing the fox's shoulders. The heat was spreading lower this time. The fox's blue eyes looked up at him with confusion, they were so beautiful. What was this Sasuke was feeling? He had never felt this with any of the women he had been with, why was it this _male fox_ was causing heat to rise within him? Was…was he…attracted to this creature? Could it really be? Sasuke leaned down, so that he hovered so very close to Naruto's face. "Say it…again…" Sasuke breathed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, eyebrows raised. What was happening to the hunter? He…he was…different.

Sasuke's pulse bounded as the fox said his name and he filled the small gap and pressed his lips to the foxes. The sensation that electrified him was nothing like he had felt before, this, this was…unimaginable. The fox's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away, or even move for that matter.

Naruto couldn't believe what the hunter had done. Saliva contact? But why? And why…why did it feel so good? So much so that he finally pressed back after the shock. It felt so good to press against the hunter, the feel the soft tissue against him. Then, Sasuke began to move his mouth against his, and his tongue began to easily part Naruto's lips. Naruto waited as Sasuke began to move his mouth in a spontaneous, erratic manner. He was now pressing hard, tongue swirling in his mouth, wrestling against his own. The sensations that came to him were the best he had ever felt. They tickled and spread throughout him as Sasuke sucked on him. This contact was…something so…amazing, Naruto didn't know how to describe it, but pressed and wanted more.

Sasuke continued to move against him, bringing the fox closer to him, hands still holding his shoulders tight, enveloping his mouth with his own. He tasted everything inside the fox's mouth, it was so sweet and the sensations that came with it spread the heat all throughout his body, making him want more.

Finally, neither boy could take much more and Sasuke broke the kiss, leaving Naruto's pink tongue hanging out of his mouth, his face flushed and panting. Sasuke held Naruto a little away from him, and just looked at the erotic sight before him. He wanted to devour this fox more, wanted to do everything and anything to him to keep him looking like he was.

The fox's eyes suddenly widened and he ripped away from Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked, taking a step forward and Naruto took a step back. He shook his head quickly then took off into the light forest once more. Sasuke tried to stop him again, but was unable to grab him this time as the fox darted through the brush across the way, leaving a confused Sasuke…alone.

* * *

Oh lord what'd she do? She took it, made a cliffy, and used the "confused innocent cliche' " at the end.

Yes I did.

R&R

DB


	4. Chapter 4

OVER! IT'S FINALLY OVER! School that is.

So, yeah, sorry for the long wait, but here she is, the new chapter. It's kinda really short, but the next one's right next! (And pretty long, got some action in it)

So, for those that are confused, Naruto is half human, half fox. He looked like a human, but he has ear, a tail, some sembalance of whiskers, a very light thin layer of fur coating him, not enough to make him orange, but enough to make him look like he's been sun-kissed, he also has claws and fangs. So confusion, should be gone, Yes? Good.

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

BD

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could, feet leaving barely an impression along the forest floor. He ran through the trees, a stream-line falling in his wake. What had he done? How...how could he have let that hunter do such things to him! His mind continued to go over the scene again and again as he ran. He dodged several trees and jumped a small brook as he continued to run. He startled several birds as he shoved a tree branch out of the way. He whistled back a broken tune apologizing, but kept running. He wasn't sure why he ran, but he was afraid...afraid of letting himself be kissed so easily. If...if he caved in so quickly at just that...he had seen the face of the hunter, the lusty gaze so many of his fellows had during mating season. He knew what happened then, he had seen several males together during the season, it was...sweaty...and loud, those were the two words that came to him. He never wanted to be a part of that...but he...almost had!

Naruto continued to run, his lungs inflamed at the lack of oxygen. His breath came in short, huffy bursts. Finally, he could run no more as his lungs screamed in firey pain. He hit the ground hard, his knees shifting the leaves, hands digging into the dirt to keep from falling flat on his face. He tried to catch his breath while on all fours, his face poured sweat, his tail twitched nervously behind him. This was no good, he had to be alert, for predators, for other hunters. He shifted to sitting on his bottom, leaning backwards. He wiped his face and closed his eyes, head tilted back, the warm sun touching his face through the trees' leaves. He opened his eyes, what was he to do now? Could he go back to his den without meeting the hunter once more? The hunter lived in the woods...there was always a chance of meeting him again. Sasuke... Naruto sighed and fell back on his back, he wished he wasn't so tired, if a predator came now...he would be unable to defend. At this point though, Naruto was too exhausted to care and set to dozing for a few hours, hoping to forget the hunter...Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke stood stunned in the door, just looking out at the trees as the wind blew through them. The intense heat that had overtaken him earlier had dwindled down to nothing but a small flicker. If the fox...if Naruto had stayed...he knew what he would have done. It wouldn't have been pretty, nothing but carnal lust for a beautiful creature. A creature so human, he could be mistaken for one if dressed properly. Sasuke had to remember that as human as it looked, it was still an animal. It would always flee if it felt it was in danger, he had learned that many a time, flee or defend to the death. Sasuke was relieved it was the former rather than the latter.

Finally he turned away from the door and walked to an over-turned chair. He picked it up and sat in it. What was there to do now? What did he usually do with his days? He couldn't remember what he had done all these years, what had the fox done to him. His mind was only filled with the fox's image, of Naruto's image. The fox had a name, he had to remember that. He looked down at his floor, and still didn't know what to do. Well, he did, but he was sure it wouldn't be possible. He wanted to go after the fox, Naruto, he wanted to bring him back and...and then what? Sasuke wasn't sure...ARGH! He cried out in frustration, this, what had happened to him! He was losing his sense of self, not knowing, unsure. Naruto had done something truly horrible to him...he had thrust him into unfamiliar territory with all this uncertainty. He cried out once more in frustration, why was this so hard! A couple chance meetings with an animal had turned him into an idiot and he...he...ARGH! He cried out in frustration once more. He looked out the door and saw the sun beginning its decent into the trees, it was nearly twilight. Had he been lost in his thoughts for so long? He stood, night was one of the best times to hunt, for him at least. But, he wasn't hunting for sport or food this time. This time, as he strode to the door, slipping into his boots once more, it was for a retrieval of self. He stood at the door for a moment looking out, looked back into his home, then, he let out at brisk jog into the silent forest.

* * *

Happy? I know it's short, but it's kinda like an intrelude, gives you a lead-in to the real part of the story.

R&R

BD


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters at once! BD you spoil us!

I know that's what you're thinking, but anyway, I like this chapter, even though there's no sexy time in it, I like how it lets you see the real side of the animal Naruto is. I know I promised some sexy time, but this came first, gotta get some character development going!

BD

* * *

Naruto lay on the forest floor, the cool ground beginning to seep into him and turn him cold. He opened one eye and looked at the dark blue sky. Small stars dotted about as he opened the other and let out a yawn. He had slept so long, but…it had felt so good to let his troubles go. But, now that he was awake, they came back full force. He remembered everything as it was like a dam bursting and every image, every touch he had felt earlier swarmed him. The way the hunter had kissed him...it had felt so good...so very good. He had never felt like that before, the hot pressure that had begun to build within him, and in the hunter as well, for it had begun to slide off of him like sweat.

Maybe…maybe he had been too hasty leaving as he did. He had been afraid, but, he owed the hunter a debt. He had saved him from those snakes earlier and all he had done was treated him with indifference and fear. Even a hunter did not deserve such cold treatment, his mother had always told him to be good to others, for karma in turn, would be good to you. Naruto figured he was now due for some form of punishment, all though, he hoped none would come.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, this wasn't a very good sleeping spot, he was completely unconcealed. How could he have been so careless? He mentally scolded himself for such behavior, it would've shamed his father to know he had not cared. If a predator had spotted him, or worse, that snake clan again, he doubted he would still be breathing...or even worse, still be sane. He stood a stretched his stiff muscles, yawning again. He looked around and smelled the air, he was unfamiliar with this area of the forest. From the smells, he thought maybe he was near the raccoon den, the air smelled musty and dank. He had a friend there, in the raccoon's clan, one he hadn't seen in a very long time, Naruto wondered if his friend still lived there, or if they had been driven out, like so many of the other raccoons. He didn't want to disturb them if they still lived there, although, he did remember his friend liked to be out at night more than day. Naruto groaned, he knew he was delaying himself on purpose for anxiety of meeting the hunter again gripped him. He let out a loud sigh and began to walk in direction of the large trail he had left tearing through the wood.

* * *

Naruto hadn't gone very far when he heard a rustling of leaves from the brush to his right. He looked toward it, but it stopped the moment he faced it. Whatever was lurking there, it could see him, this was not good. Although his vision was good, it wasn't like other foxes, being a hybrid and all he had the disadvantage of having the weaker end of the five senses. He backed up slowly from the brush and took off in a break-neck run when it rustled a second time, one like he had earlier. He heard the sound of pursuit behind him and tried to pick up his speed.

He alternated between looking up and down, for fear he would trip over something. When he looked up he saw a large figure standing in front of him and he took a sharp right before he could barrel into it. He saw a low branch and jumped for it as another set of feet began to chase him. He wasn't a very good climber, but he hoped the ones chasing him weren't either. He jumped for the next highest branch and continued like that to the top of the tree. He looked down and saw three figures below him, when had the third arrived? He wondered, but quickly sent the thought away as the figures began to scale the tree with ease, great. Naruto looked around and saw a branch close to him in the next tree. He dove for it and barely caught it with one had. He couldn't hold it and began to fall through the air. He groped for something to grab onto and finally, his hand found another branch. It was a sharp one that had large thorns protruding from it. He squealed in pain as he hung there, the thorns keeping him pinned. He cried out in pain as he wrestled with the branch. He bounced and pulled, tears forming in his eyes as his heard and felt his own flesh tear. He heard much movement above him and began to bound more frantically, until finally, the branch gave and he hit the ground hard. He rolled over quickly and got to his feet, the branch still embedded in his hand. He took a deep breath and pulled it out as quickly as he could.

The thorns tore haphazardly through skin and fur, but it was out. His hand began to pour blood as his eyes poured with tears, he had to get away! Naruto took off as the figures dropped beside him. He ran, clutching his injured hand to him, he had to stop the bleeding, if he didn't, they would continue to pursue him. The smell alone gave him away, he tried to run faster, but was losing too much blood. His running was causing his heart to pump more blood too quickly. His injury bleed more heavily than it would have just standing still. They caught up to him easily and surrounded him, his head was light from the blood loss, what was he to do?

"Please…just…leave me be…" he begged, completely cornered, blood dripped from inbetween his hands.

They said nothing as they moved in closer, but as they say, you shouldn't corner a fox. The moment one got close enough to him, he let out a hard, bloodied swipe, primal survival instinct taking over. The insticnt to stay alive came all too naturally to him as he swiped again, his head free from emotion. He relied only on sound and smell, the strike came easily and went quick and deep into the figure. The figure cried out in pain as blood began to flow from his chest wound. Naruto whirled around and snarled at the one behind him. He made a mad leap for his throat, sinking his fangs and claws in as he hit his mark. The figure screamed in agony as Naruto ripped his throat out and continued to claw at him, horrible noises coming from his throat. He tore and ripped into flesh as something jumped onto him and sunk its own fangs into his shoulder. Naruto let out a painful yelp and thrust his uninjured hand on top of his attackers head. He pulled hard and flesh and bone came with his claws and he tore down the enemies face. It wailed in protest and fell off of him, onto the bloodied ground. Naruto flipped around to look at the final enemy, the moon began to shine and he saw his attackers.

One of the rat clan, the set of hybrids like himself had attacked him. The last one shrieked in defeat and ran toward the thick wood. Naruto began to calm as his sense of self returned to him, the need for survival no longer within him. He looked down at all he had done, the creatures he had killed, the blood that stained him. He had never killed a hybrid before, it hurt more than his hand and shoulder. One of his own kind, his mother said there weren't many, and he had already killed two. It was then the fierce pain of his hand and shoulder returned with a vengeance and he whimpered in pain. He looked around, but saw nothing that was familiar to him. How was he to get home to treat his injuries? The blood from himself and attackers would draw other predators, not to mention the rat hybrid might bring others with him, should he return.

Naruto looked up as he heard something snap behind him, there was another figure. So he was right, the rat had brought back re-enforcements, but…Naruto was too tired to care at this point and just let the blood loss draw him into hard darkness as he landed on the forest floor.

* * *

Didja like it? I like it.

R&R

BD


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been awhile, but here's the new chapter, and it's gonna lead into some good ole' sexy time. Promise!~

BD

* * *

Sasuke looked through the darkness into the dimly lit area where a body lay. It was covered in matted fur, blood, and leaves of all sorts of shapes and sizes. He took a step forward, he wasn't sure if the body was still breathing. As he approached, he saw the soft rise and fall of the shoulders and sighed, it was alive. But...would it attack him as it had those other hybrids? Even in the dimly lit space, Sasuke was able to see the undeniable features of a hybrid. All the creatures that had fought tonight had been hybrids, but...why would they fight against one another? Sasuke wondered as he knelt down.

He gently placed a hand on each shoulder and rolled the body over, only to fall backwards in shock. It was the blonde fox he had seen, the one who sent a fire through him that made him lose all sense of self. Naruto's unconscious face turned to the side as Sasuke crawled back to the body. He...had to get treatment for him, if he didn't...he would lose such a wonderous creature. Sasuke placed one of Naruto's arms around his shoulder and he picked him up under his legs.

The moment he stood, he heard the shriek of something on the move, several something's on the move. Sasuke turned from the sound and began to run. He held tight to Naruto as his legs pumped as fast as they would go. He popped Naruto back into his arms as several more shrieks took up around him. How many could there be? He wondered, how many hybrids could overtake him? He wondered. He had left his gun at his home, he sucked in a deep breath and continued to run.

Naruto seemed to get heavier as he continued to run, he would have to stop if he wasn't faster. He saw something out of the corner of his eye dart to his left, through the brush. Then to his right, he would have to stop, they were surrounding him! Sasuke came to a sudden halt, almost losing Naruto with the jolt. He listened and looked as the leaves rustled violently around him.

"Leave it..." he heard come from above. He looked up, but saw nothing.

"Leave the fox..." cried something from his right. He whipped around and took a s tep back, taking a defensive stance.

"No," he said, raising his fists. He wasn't used to fighting hand-to-hand, but he figured he would be ok.

It leapt at him with no sound, Sauske almost fell backwards on top of Naruto, but managed to dig in his heels. He grabbed hold of the grey fur of the thing that had attacked him and sent upwards and back, over his head. A second attack came almost immediately after the first, and Sasuke brought his fist around, plunging it deep into the gut of the hybrid that lunged. Once his fist connected, he threw his weight into his arm, sending the thing into a nearby tree. It squealed in pain and landed hard on the ground.

Sasuke wobbled back into place as the first hybrid came for a second round. Sasuke ducked down as it rushed him, a thrust his left leg upwards, into the jaw of the, as he finally saw it, rat hybrid. He heard the crush of bone as he continued his round house kick, sending the face into the dirt. He jammed his foot down, hearing more bones crush under his foot as the rat squirmed under him. He raised his foot and jammed down one more time before the rat lay still, its skull crushed into fragments.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up, two pairs of eyes looked back at him from between the trees.

"If we see the fox again...in our territory...we'll eat him alive..." said a voice. The eyes then disappeared and a rustle was heard as something darted through the trees.

"You killed some of ours...we won't forget...you should watch yourself..." said the second pair, which quickly followed the first. After a few minutes, satisfied that there was no one left, Sasuke sank to the ground, exhausted. He took some slow, deep breaths, everything finally returning to the quiet still he loved so well. He looked at Naruto, who lay soundly sleeping, but still bleeding. He had to get him back to his home, and treat him. Sasuke stood and winced as he looked down at the leg he had kicked with. The boot was torn and blood was seeping from the back. He wasn't sure how damaged he was, but he thought he could get home. It wasn't that far from where he was. He bent down and placed Naruto's arm around his shoulder once more. This time, he put his other hand around his waist and began to drag him back to his home.

* * *

Sasuke finally returned to his home just as the sun was beginning to rise on a new day. He shoulder the door open and almost fell through the door he was so tired. He dragged Naruto the rest of the way through the door and to his small bed area. He dropped Naruto onto his bed and turned to sit down as well. He dropped into a chair and gently slipped off his boot. He smiled, his foot wasn't nearly as bad as it felt. Only a few deep cuts, nothing too bad, all though he wouldn't be hunting for a few days.

He limped over to where he tub rested and began to run the water. He turned to Naruto and looked at him on his bed, still covered in muk. He limped over once more and picked him up, dragging him to the tub. As the water ran, he set Naruto in and let the water soak into him. Sasuke pushed his hair back out of his face and went to work cleaning Naruto up. He couldn't believe he was doing this…for prey and a MALE no less. He sighed again and looked at Naruto's sleeping face, it once more sent something through him, almost like a shiver up his spine, but leaving pleasure in its path. Sasuke put the dirty thoughts away and began to clean away all the mess on Naruto. He started with his sun-shine face and rubbed it until it shinned. The he moved to his hair, which he freed from all dirt and blood, it too shinned like liquid sunlight that stream-lined through the trees on summer days. Then he slowly worked the injured shoulder, cleaned away debris and blood, until only tissue and muscle showed.

Sasuke continued to work his way down the surprisingly fit body of the fox, taking care and open places than at others. He tried not to linger on the toned chest and strong arms as he continued to work. Only looking at them when he had to, for he felt a longing to touch them the more he looked at them.

He worked quickly, and noticed the shoulder was already almost healed when he finished. How could that be? Sasuke took a closer look, and the torn skin had repaired itself to show not even a line when it had been torn, as if it had never been. Sasuke wondered if all hybrids were like Naruto, and could heal this quickly, he quickly jerked back when he realized he had been stroking Naruto's shoulder. He pushed his hair back once more and let out a hard sigh of frustration with himself. He had to finish quickly, or he might not be able to resist the temptation to…to… Sasuke sucked in a breath this time as he knew what he wanted to do to the fox.

Once cleaned, he pulled Naruto from the semi-cold water and placed him back onto his bed, once he had stripped it of the messy top sheet. He toweled Naruto dry, then wrapped his other sheets around him and left him to clean his tub and soak himself.

It didn't take him long to clean himself up in his tub and to bandage his foot. He was so tired, all energy spent on this night had taken its toll, and he figured, bed would…wait…bed…he couldn't sleep in his bed, Naruto was there. He didn't want to scare him if he woke up, so Sasuke pouted to himself as he spread his softest blanket then laid down. He groaned when he realized he forgot to lock the door. He crawled to the door and engaged the lock, the crawled back to his make-shift bed, in only his underwear, and before he even landed on the blanket, he was asleep.

* * *

Daw, I liked that, proud of myself!~

R&R

BD


End file.
